Hello, Carita
by Vii Zee
Summary: Brittana, West Side Story style


"So," Mike said, grabbing his small knife and jutting it towards Brittany, "you'll stay away tonight?" She nodded, and he smiled. "Good girl."

"I would be good enough to stay and watch! I'm strong," she argued, even though she knew it was a lost battle.

"But you're a girl!" he shot back, sticking the knife into the table, letting it quiver upright. "Besides, you have a bridal shop to get to. The one down the road, right?"

She nodded again. She didn't want to tell him the truth. It would only make him angry. She grabbed her clothes and left the room, hugging to herself as she changed to go out.

—

The Bridal shop in the other side of town was run by a beautiful brunette whose name Brittany could not pinpoint. She had seen her with The Sharks, and for some reason, as soon as she did, the Puerto Rican beauty had invaded her dreams.

She walked into the shop and looked around. It was dimly lit, almost as dark as night, but colourful. Every dress was a different splash of colour, each one a dash of happiness.

"Hola!" the girl called as she entered from the back. "Look, carita, the colour-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who hr caller was.

"Hello there," She tried to be nice, she really did.

However, the brunette grabbed a wooden ruler and pointed it defensively at her, a frown painting her face. "You're on the wrong side of the tracks, carita. Go to that fancy wedding shop on your streets, ay?"

Startled, Brittany took a step back before reading the emotion on the girl's face. Fear? Really?

"I'm here for a bridesmaid's dress? The stuff here is really nice and cheaper than at the Hudson's shop. Maybe you could help?"

The girl put the ruler down and gave a heavy sigh. "Ay, OK. Come here." With a flourish, she had removed the inch tape around her neck and held it out. The first thing that crossed Brittany's mind was how like an executioner she looked, about to tie the last knot on her victim's noose…

"I won't bite," she prompted, before giving a saucy wink. "Much."

—

She told her that her name was Santana, that the shop was hers in a year when she turned eighteen, and that Brittany would look a dream in blue.

Brittany told her her name, that her friend Quinn was getting married to a certain Samuel, and that Santana would look sexy in red.

"So, you'll come back in a week?"

"Sure."

And she was out the door, walking briskly on to the apartment she shared with Mike. And right as she was going to go around the corner, she turned her head, watching as Santana brushed her doorstep, whistling to herself. Brittany stopped, her eyes roaming freely over the girl's body, resting on her swaying hips. She stood stock still, mesmerized by the tan legs as they moved the hips, her arms' muscles rippling as she worked the broom…

When she finally snapped her eyes away, there was only one thought rushing through her mind.

'Oh, God, this isn't good.'

—

"It's beautiful!" Brittany giggled hysterically as she spun in the dress, watching the blue frills flutter around her ankles. "You're amazing!"

Santana grinned, nodding happily. "I'm glad you like it."

"How much?"

"Ah, thirty dollars." Brittany reached for her purse, humming as she handed Santana the money. Santana smiled at her and pointed at her creation. "As bridesmaid, you will have to dance. With the best man, yes?"

"My boyfriend, Mike. He'll dance with me."

She looked at Santana's face as she spoke, watching for a reaction. And it was there, a flash of green in her eyes.

Jealousy.

"Do you know how to dance, chica?" Santana asked suddenly, leaning forward. At this angle, Brittany could easily see down her dress. But she resisted.

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh, really?" Santana held a finger up, disappearing behind the beaded curtain leading to the back room. Soon, music from a record player filled the shop. Santana appeared again, swaying and bucking her hips to the beat. Brittany rushed forward and grabbed Santana's waist, leading the tango.

They danced for an eternity, their bodies welding closer every minute, until by the time the record had stopped, their foreheads were resting against each other, their chests were heaving steadily, their legs had meshed into a mix of white and dark.

"This is-"

"Incredible," Brittany finished, her lips pouting outwards. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Santana answered her by brushing their lips together, moaning slightly as Brittany's hands took on a mind of their own, cupping her ass.

"We're going to get into so much trouble…"

"No one will know!"

—

It was hours later that Brittany finally left the shop and rushed home, her feet leading her over clouds of happiness.

Before she had left, Santana had intertwined their hands and said something about soul mates always finding their way to each other.

It was one of the truest things she ahd ever heard.

Being in that room, feeling it get stuffier and sensing the urge to rip her clothes off grow, she felt something she never felt with Mike.

As Santana had rested her on a bed of cloth in the back room, as she helped her undress, as they explored each other's bodies, she felt trust, ecstasy, passion and need all roll into one.

It felt like her soul had burst out of her body and met the Puerto Rican's halfway, like two old friends finally reuniting.

It felt like love.

—

When the storm struck, disaster came with it.

Through the whirlwind of Rachel and Blaine dying, and Mike and Noah too, nothing seemed like it would ever be right again. She hadn't seen Santana in days, and she was slowly debating going to the bridal store again, just to know that she was alright.

Santana beat her to it.

She was alone in the apartment, trying to get through a book, when he door reverberated under a barrage of knocks. She rushed to it, unlocking it, revealing a very disheveled and wet Santana, who rushed to her and trapped her in a kiss. As Brittany blindly closed the door, she heard the other girl start to speak.

"I missed you, every day felt like this rock here, on my heart. And…" she paused, falling backwards onto the sofa and dragging the startled blonde with her. "I felt it in my soul. I…we're…"

Brittany nodded, understanding.

"We'll always find our way to each other. We're soulmates."

While the night air outside resounded with thunder and rain fall, the world inside the apartment was quiet save for the whispered nothings and the hum of two souls finding each other, as they always would.


End file.
